


It Was Always You

by fanficwriter013



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint's a mess, F/M, Suggestive language, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficwriter013/pseuds/fanficwriter013
Summary: Nat sets Clint up on a date, that goes surprisingly well. Until Clint pulls a Barton.





	It Was Always You

There was no denying that Clinton Francis Barton was a walking disaster, a literal dumpster diver. He was a mess, and even his brain chemicals knew it.

Whether he was drinking coffee straight from the pot, and it was yesterday's coffee mind you. Or he would literally be too, just unable to be. He was trash, and he sure as hell couldn't love himself. That was why he was a heavy self sabotager.

He was a serial dater. He was a serial cheater. He was the best at faking his death. He was even good at just straight up disappearing. He'd be juggling seven girls and a handful of guys at any one time. Just because he was trash didn't mean he didn't enjoy people's company.

"Barton, you got to give her a chance," Nat said, for the fourth time in the conversation. She was trying to set him up, for what felt like the millionth time. He wasn't sure why she cared. She was a serial lick and ditch, too.

"Yeah, okay. I know. Shut your face up. One date." Nat snapped at him. He was too tired to argue now, and gave her an overly exaggerated sigh, adding flare by leaning back and putting his hand to his head.

"This will kill me, but fine." Clint groaned, and Nat gave him this weird wide toothy grin that looked like that shark from that movie where the dad is looking for his kid somewhere in Australia.

Nat had arranged for them to meet at one of the nicer bars in the area, on what was said bar's karaoke night. A night Clint normally avoided. Get him drunk, he'd go a few rounds and then wind up with clingy fangirls who didn't understand one night stands.

He'd gotten a corner booth in a dark corner of the bar, one of his favorite places because in the shadows lots of things could be hidden. He'd ordered a suck bang blow to take the edge off. Plus, that'd be an excellent ice breaker.

"You must be Clint. Natasha told me you'd put baby in a corner." God, Clint was already bored. What had Nat been thinking? She slid into the booth, keeping him in her line of sights. At least she hadn't gone directly for his side.

"I'm Laura." She said she was such a vanilla woman. And to put it mildly, Clint was not a vanilla kind of man.

"Whatcha drinking there?" Laura asked, eying his drink. He wasn't sure if she was nervously chattering or was genuinely curious.

"Suck, bang, blow." He said, and her little deer eyes went wide. He knew that would get her from the second she'd introduced herself. This night would be interesting, at least he'd get to terrorize her a little bit. Laura turned as the waitress came back over.

"Can I get a blow job, please?" She asked the waitress, who gave her a sly smile then walked off to put in her order. Okay, Clint hadn't seen that one coming.

The rest of the night was shockingly good. He kept ordering heavily suggestive drinks and she would call him on his bet, as they got increasingly drunk. They'd even done a few songs together. And the night might have ended with some shockingly not vanilla activities.

Nat caught him slinking into work on Monday after he definitely hadn't spent the whole weekend in one place with one person, absolutely naked. Possibly tied up for a portion of it.

"The look on your face is all I need. I told you so." Nat said, and he fixed her with a dead-eye glare and a fake laugh.

"Uh-huh. You'll thank me when I'm the best man at your wedding." Nat said, and Clint just shook his head walking away from her.

It'd been six months since Nat had set him up with Laura. And it was easy, almost too easy. They were spending a lot of time together, and she knew exactly which dirty jokes to tell to get him to laugh. For being packaged in something so exteriorly vanilla, her brain was like a ghost pepper. Clint could really see a future with her and that was a problem. It was time.

He started small, picking little fights here and there. Since apparently they all but lived together now. When that didn't work, he took to showing up late to dates. Since they had like four a week. That was also a failure. The next step he took was massive. He stopped making sure she had orgasms. Yes, orgasms plural. That one worked. Clint could officially go back to his slutty ways.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Barton?" Nat snapped, dropping down from a vent in the room he'd been in. Where the fuck had she come from.

"Laura said that you went all frat guy, and she broke up with you." Nat said, smacking him in the back of the head."You fucking birdbrain. Fix it." And just like that, she was gone again.

Clint didn't care. He couldn't stay close to just one person for long. They'd always find something wrong with him and leave. So he made sure to check out first. He was just protecting himself.

He'd gone back to stalking victims in the night, consensually of course. But he found that no matter how many people he bedded, woke up next to, no matter how they treated him. He wasn't satisfied, and it was like one of the most massive cases of blue balls that he had ever had. He'd fallen back into a deep depression, barely leaving his apartment. Barely drinking coffee, and very rarely leaving his bed.

_"Hey, babe. I'm home." He called, walking into his gorgeous farmhouse. Sure, it needed a lot of work. But he had hands, and he knew how to use them. He headed straight into the kitchen, where she was standing over the sink, with his back to him. He walked up behind her, running his hands down over her swollen belly, and kissing her neck._

_"Hey, honey. We missed you." She said, leaning her head back against his chest. He obliged by giving her a passionate kiss on the lips, totally wrapped up in the moment._

_"Ew, daddy, no." A little boy's voice said behind him. He turned and quickly swept up his little boy. Hugging him tightly, and kissing him multiples times all over his chubby little cheeks._

_"You were just jealous bud," Clint said as the little boy giggled at him. Laura came over and smushed Cooper from the other side. They were a happy little family._

Clint woke with a gasp, in a cold sweat, and on the floor. He never knew that he wanted a family, but dammit did he want that adorable little boy. And that cooking bun in the oven. And there was only one person he wanted it with, and he'd made damn fucking sure he had royally cockblocked himself on that front.

"Nat," Clint gulped. The words that were going to come out of his mouth next already hurt his soul. "I need help." She gave him a look but nodded. Then she pointed him to a chair and they got to planning.

It was a massive undertaking. Probably the biggest show of emotions that he'd ever done, and would probably ever do. But now, he had a plan. And he was going to win her back, and get the farm and the family.

It was set to start with a flash mob, to that song from the end of dirty dancing. It was a reference back to their first date, and Clint was going to surprise her with the lift.

She was in the middle of it all, looking around just as confused as he'd ever seen her. But dammit were those big Bambi eyes adorable. He dropped down into the crowd behind her.

"Excuse me, miss. May I have this lift?" He asked, and she spun around to glare dead into his eyes. Okay, this was going to be fun.

"Okay, I know I know," Clint said, as she stepped forward and smacked him. Clint definitely hadn't seen that coming.

"Oh, you know just how I like my foreplay." He joked, and she smacked him again. The other side this time.

"Okay, right. I deserved that. I was, and am a huge asshole. That's what she said. Sorry, sorry. Be serious Clinton.

"Um, so right. I'm seriously fucked up. You don't know this, because I was trying not to let you in. Because anytime I let someone in, all it does is end in hate and fights and I get super hurt. And so, yes. I sabotaged us.

"I know, I know. Shitty thing to do. But we were getting too close, and that scared me. Because I'm a stallion, but you. You could definitely break me. Um, make me an honest man I guess.

"What am I getting at? Right, yes. There's a point here. Um, Laura. I, I, dammit Clinton. Spit it out. That's also what she said. Sorry sorry. Emotions make me cringey.

"I love you, Laura. You're ridiculously spicy for such a vanilla exterior, and so it was always you. And I would be the absolute luckiest man ever if you would take my dumb, but very sexy, ass back." He said, eyes quickly darting back and forth between Laura's unblinking ones. She took a step towards him, and he honestly thought she might smack him again.

"Don't you ever leave me sexually unsatisfied again, and we'll see. Dumbass." Laura said, grabbing his shirt by the collar and pulling him down to her. Their lips crashed together sloppily.

"Now, how about that blowjob?" Laura whispered into his ear when they parted after several long moments. Clint smiled if he could salvage this and not fuck it up again. He would be a very happy man for as long as he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Square B3 Clint/Laura


End file.
